Where Would He Be?
by TibbyishPerson
Summary: What happens when a punk ass kid, meets a freckly awkward nerd? Will they be compatible for each other? ( JeanMarco )


They say that love never dies. They say that, even if the love doesn't necessarily work out in the end, they still feel for one another. Some people would say that those crazy people were correct. But others who may've still been trying to get over a broken heart would probably disagree with them, without another thought put into it. But honestly, I like to believe that even though a relationship may have not worked out, or something happened between them, that there is still some sort of love there. Sure, it sounds stupid and cliché- but when you've witnessed firsthand, what I've witnessed, I think that you'd change your perspective on what love really is.

Jean Kirschtein walked through the doors of Sina high school- his normal scowl on his face, a book under his arm, and his backpack riding on his shoulder. Nothing new, nothing old. Just the same old boring Jean Kirschtein. However, the only thing that changed about him, was his multi colored hair and highlights. This time his highlights being blue instead of the god awful green he had in it last week. The green didn't suit it Jean. The blue definitely suited him better.

As he walked by some people, they looked over and started whispering. What? Did they think that Jean clearly didn't see them looking at him. Jean glanced at them and simply looked away. Basically just to say- what the fuck ever. Let's just say that Jean has not only colorful hair, but also a rather colorful vocabulary. Once he got his mouth running, it was practically like rainbows pouring out of his mouth. It was more his anger that got him in trouble, rather than his mouth. He was either picking fights with the shit holes that lived in his neighborhood, or he was just fighting to fight. He honestly preferred people picking fights with him if he was being completely honest with himself.

The person he really love fight however, was a little brat known as Eren Jaeger. Eren Jaeger was a bratty kid that lived a few neighborhoods away from Jean. He lived with his adopted sister (Mikasa Ackerman) and a friend of his and Jean's, even though Jean couldn't figure out how the hell some as cool as Armin would hang out with someone as annoying as Eren freaking Jaeger. At any rate, Jaeger was known for getting on Jean's last nerve- purposely. He would always taunt Jean and tease him because of his hair. Usually Jean would come back with some witty remark, but otherwise he'd just throw a punch at him and end the whole scenario. Unless of course his cute sister was with him. Jean didn't understand that either. How the hell did someone like Mikasa freaking Ackerman live with a douche bag like Eren freaking Jaeger? Whatever.

He was too secluded to bring up any of that stuff up on his own. Even if he was notorious for being quite the asshole, he always found himself rather lonely at times. His mom and dad were gone- they moved away when Jean entered his third year of high school. So at the moment he was staying with his crack head cousin. Literally. His cousin was cool at first, him a Jean would go out and hang out. But after a certain amount of time, his cousin started staying out super late and doing certain things that wouldn't fly with everyone. Even though Jean did have the look and personality for that kind of stuff, he always found himself really turned off by stuff like that. His cousin had gone down on his list of people he actually trusted.

Jean found it hard to open up to people, he didn't want to get close to people and people honestly didn't want to let him in. Which was fine for Jean, he didn't need people. And if people didn't need him, then what was the point in him needing people? He was his own island and he wanted to keep it that way if he was being completely honest with himself. So for now, our dear old Jeany boy, would just be a loner. That is until a certain freckly Jesus-like figure came up into his life and changed everything in his life.


End file.
